destinationdenverfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Carrington
Adam Carrington (born''' Adam Alexander Carrington'''), the oldest child of Blake Carrington and Alexis Colby. Soon after he was born, he was kidnapped and after years of searching for the child, the Carrington's, namely Blake, have given up hope of ever finding him. Many years later, on her dying bed, Kate Torrance admitted to her grandson Michael that he is actually Adam Carrington. After her family died in a car crash, Kate was devastated and she stole a baby, took him with her to Montana and raised him as her own. This came as a shock to Adam. He went to Denver where his father, Blake, refused to believe he was his son. By not excepting him, Blake started a hate in Adam which, among other things, made him turn against his father. However, Alexis welcomed her long lost son with open arms. Adam also met his sister Fallon, not knowing that they were siblings. The two were very attracted to each other and almost ended up in bed. Fortunately, they found out the truth before doing the deed. Still, knowing the man she was seeing is her brother, turned Fallon against Adam. The two of them were enemies from that moment on. Adam started working for Alexis at "ColbyCo. Oil" but hated to have to answer to Jeff, his mothers partner and Fallon's husband. Adam had Jeff's office colored with the deadly paint in order to make Jeff lose his mind. Adam's dark side was getting the best of him. He made Jeff sign the papers in which he gave up control over LB's "Denver-Carrington" stocks to Alexis. This was Adam's way of getting even with Blake by helping Alexis take control over his company. Alexis, though wanting to bring Blake down to his niece, was shocked to learn what Adam did to Jeff. Adam threatened his mother to keep quite because he made sure she'll be blamed for what happened to Jeff. After Jeff almost died, Blake did everything in his power to find out the reason for Jeff's condition. Being astringed from his mother, Adam went to Blake and told him Alexis was behind what happened to Jeff. This brought Blake and Adam together. Blake blackmailed Alexis to sign over the control of LB's stocks back to Jeff or he would have sent her to prison. Alexis found out that in his youth, Adam was a drug addict and an alcoholic with severe emotional problems which made it hard for him to distinguish right from wrong. She gave up the stocks and admitted to being behind poisoning Jeff in order to protect Adam. This proof of masterly love touched Adam and he got his mothers forgiveness. Adam fell in love with Joseph Anders' daughter, Kirby Anders, did everything in his power to sweep her of her feet, but she was in love with Jeff. Adam raped Kirby and she got pregnant. After Jeff, now married to Kirby, found out that Adam, and not he, was the father of Kirby's baby, he almost beat Adam to death at the roof of a skyscraper. After Kirby lost her baby, Adam was devastated. For the first time we saw human in him and he admitted to his sins, including poisoning Jeff. Adam tried making amends with Kirby, whom he really loved, but before two of them got married, Alexis drove Kirby away from Denver. Adam's relationships with his siblings, Fallon and Steven, was always tense. Adam showed his true colors many times, trying to destroy Steven, jealous of the love others felt towards Steven. Adams money grabbing nature and selfishness made him look like a monster at times. He felt closest to his sister Amanda, who, just as he, wasn't raised a Carrington. Adam then fell in love and married brother's ex-wife Claudia Blaisdel, but the fragile Claudia accused Carringtons for stealing her oil well which created problems in their marriage. Claudia went over the deep end and died in a fire she accidentally started. Later, Adam fell for his father's secretary Dana Waring, who came to Denver looking for Adam, her high school love. The two became a couple. But when Neal McVane started blackmailing Adam, saying he had the proofs Adam was not really a Carrington, Adam started drinking again and pushed Dana and his family away. To show their love for Adam, Blake and Alexis adopted Adam. They grew to love him as a son and if he wasn't a Carrington, it made no difference to them. This was one of the most touching scene between Adam and his parents. Later, it was proven Neil lied and that Adam indeed is a Carrington. Adam and Dana got married. Their happiness was short-lived as Dana discovered that she couldn't have children. Knowing how much it means to Adam to have a child, Dana enrolled them in a surrogate mother program. After being blackmailed by Alexis's new husband Sean Rowan, Dana admitted to Adam the real reason she can't have children. When she was in high school, she slept with a drunken young man who she was in love with. She became pregnant and had an abortion. That child was Adam's. He was shocked to learn this and had a hard time forgiving her. When the surrogate mother gave birth to Adam's son and decided to keep him, Adam and Dana sued for custody. But Dana changed her mind and realized she can't take away a child from his mother. Her testimony was crucial and Adam lost custody of his son. Adam hated Dana for betraying him and they divorced. Adam became even more bitter and angry than he was. He seduced Virginia, Krystle's cousin, and humiliated her by asking her to please him the way she satisfied men when she worked as a prostitute in the past. Dex, Virginia's ex lover, almost killed Adam for doing this. Blake pushed him down the stairs and threw him out of the house. It brought back the old hate towards Blake. Adam became a spy within "Denver-Carrington" and helped "The Consortium" steal the company away from Blake. Years later, Adam met Kirby again and decided to make things right. He made up with Blake, helped him win "Denver-Carrington" back and also helped safe Jeff from the consortium. He also saved Alexis from suffocating when Jeremy Van Dorn, the head of consortium, tried killing her. At the end, Adam asked Kirby to marry him and she accepted. He was finally at piece having the woman he loved, along with his family, by his side. d0 Category:Characters